The First Blossom
by Sydidell
Summary: As we all know, Hinata Has a heart for Naruto, but is is to shy to admit it to him.But what happens she tries to look for advice? How will this young Hyuga accomplish such a emotional task?
1. A young woman's secrect

Please do not judge because this is my first ever story.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

As the wind blew though the trees of the hidden leaf, a young peppy man whistles through the busy village with his head up high. With Naruto as cheerful as ever, walks past the rushing people of the leaf. Unaware of a shy young byakugan user peaking around the corner watching the young blonde man walk about through the village.

"I have to tell him or I never will", thought Hinata as Naruto walked through the village. It is true that Hinata has had a heart for Naruto, but being the shy young woman she is, she never had the guts to tell him. As Naruto walked out of her sight, she slowly came out of her hiding stop only to mumble, "Naruto."

"Hey, Hinata!" shouted a familiar voice from behind. Hinata turned around to see Ino calling from her parent's flour shop holding a bouquet of flours.

"Hey Ino might know what can help me", Hinata says to herself as she rushes over to Ino. "Um…. Ino."

"What is it Hinata, is something wrong?" Ino asks with concern.

"C…Can I ask you for advice?"

"Sure, just ask and I'll help."

"H…How can I tell some one that I love them….?" Hinata mumbled softly

"What, I couldn't here you?"

"How can I tell some one that I care about them deeply?" Before Ino could speak she began to ponder.

"Don't know," Hinata then sighs "Maybe Kurenai sensei might know about anything. With a smile of hope, Hinata thanks Ino for her help.

"Hey Hinata," asks Ino" who is it that you care about?" to her reply, Hinata just runs off waving to her.

"I hope Kurenai sensei can help me with my problem?" Hinata thinks to herself as she runs of to Kurenai's house ",I will ask Naruto out, some way."

Sorry for it being so short, like I said it's my first time. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Advice from the master

As Hinata rushed over to Kurenai sensei's house, Hinata saw Naruto sleeping in a tree using his headband to cover his eyes. He apparently had taken off his sweater and had rapped it around his waist, so she could see a black short sleeved shirt. But what Hinata noticed was that a bit of Naruto's average body was showing. Once she saw that, Hinata instantly blushed, her cheeks turning bright hot pink. In her head Hinata is trying to imagine Naruto without a shirt, with a nice 6 pack and built waist and tuned abs. As Hinata continues to day dream, Naruto mumbles something and turns to his side, snapping Hinata out of her dream world.

"I must figure out how to ask him", Hinata says to herself. Taking one last look at sleeping Naruto, she starts back on her way to see Kurenai sensei.

As the wind gusts through the window of the of the pregnant sensei's house, a nock comes from her door. After she puts her magazine down she walks to the door asks, "is that you again Shikamaru?"

"No it's me Kurenai sensei!" Hinata said as she patiently stands by the door," may I come in?"

"Sure, just hold on a sec." Kurenai replied as she unlocked the door for her student.

As the door opens, Hinata sees her sensei in a nice blue dress with her hand on her soon to be child. "Need anything dear?"

"Um sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Hinata?"

"Um, sensei, h… how do I ask some one that I care about out?" Hinata asks in a hushed voice. Hinata didn't want sensei Kurenai to ask questions, but instead she had a devilish like smirk. Hinata was both confused and scared by her sensei's sudden change. "Sooo, who is the special some one Hinata?" questioned the devious captain. Hinata, trying to hide her blush, starts to fidget with her hands and tries to wriggle her way out of this situation.

"I uh can't tell you," Hinata replies.

Kurenai starts to become curious," Why not?"

"Um… I just can't."

"Hm, is that so, then come in dear." Kurenai then moves from the door way to let Hinata in. "Would you like some tea Hinata, or something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," replies Hinata as she enters the house.

Kurenai sensei takes Hinata to the living room and asks her to sit on the couch. As Hinata gets comfortable, Kurenai goes to get herself some tea. Kurenai comes back and sits next to Hinata placing two cups of tea on the little coffee table in front of them. "So you came here to ask about dating advice, am I not correct," Says the sensei before sipping from her tea.

"Yes," Says Hinata." Can you help please?" Kurenai then ponders which made Hinata a bit nervous.

Then with a smile, Kurenai says "Sure, just tell me who it is and I can help you much easier….."

"NO I CANT!" says Hinata in an uneased voice "It is too personal." Hinata expected Kurenai sensei to be surprised, but instead she was smiling.

Kurenai then bent over to Hinata's ear and whispered, "Is it Naruto the one you love?

Shocker aint it. Please be on the look out for more as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Master's Keen Eyes

Shock. That was all that was in Hinata's head at that very moment. With her eyes as wide and surprised as could be, Hinata slowly get this feeling to sink in. The feeling of someone else that new her little secret about the one she loved. As the sensei moved away from Hinata to sip some tea, she could easily tell what was going on in Hinata's head," You wouldn't expect your own sensei to notice such a thing didn't you?" As Hinata slowly turns her head to see her sensei, thousands of questions were going through her head. 'How long has she known, when did she know, has she already told Naruto, did Naruto say n, does Naruto think I'm weird now, does he hate me now!?' Hinata started to breathe heavier and heavier," Calm down Hinata I haven't told him yet, don't worry." Smiled the pregnant sensei. With a sigh of relief, Hinata was put at ease, but suddenly a question popped to her head," When did you figure it out?" Kurenai then lent back on the couch and settled in to tell the story of we she figured it out.

This was when you first became my student with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. You three I say potential so I trained you until you could see it as well. But every once and a while I would see you standing behind a corner as if you were waiting for someone. I didn't care much of it at first until one day you looked around the corner and immediately look away scared. What surprised me was the young boy that walked around the corner, Naruto. At first I thought you were scared of him, but when I looked at your face closer, I saw you blushing. I was going to tell your parents but Asuma stopped me. "In order for you to see her true potential, you need to respect her as the young women she is and the love she holds dear." At that moment, you kind of reminded me of myself, so I respected Asuma's wish and your privacy. Then when I herd you tried to fight off Pain, I knew you did it out of love.

Hianta, after hearing the story, realized she showed her love in ways she didn't even notice. But then a sinking feeling went through her head 'what if Naruto herd me about what I told him and rejected me.' With fear back in her mind, she tried to figure out what to do. "Hinata, Naruto had amnesia about what happened about everything you said." Hinata then looked at her sensei," what?"

"It's true, he forgot because of the rage of the ninetails." With that problem pushed aside, Hinata felt relieved and also a bit disappointed he didn't remember. "So what should I do sensei?"

"Just tell him your feelings."

"But it's hard for someone like me."

"Then you'll just have to overcome it." At that said, Hinata thanked Kurenai for the hospitality and left. As Hinata walked through the hidden leaf, she saw Naruto talking to Sakura. Hinata was a bit jealous of Sakura being in the same team and knowing him the longest. A she looked at the two, a voice came from above her," Notice anything you like." Hianta turned around to see," Kakashi sensei!"

Sorry for taking so long, family stuff happened but I'm back and running so look out for more. Peace!


	4. The Breaking Point

"Kakashi sensei!" said the young Hyuga in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" looking up on Kakashi's roof top perch, he put his book away, sighed, and stood up looking down at the young shinobi. "Looks like you have something on your mind" he said from his perch then jumped down and landed gracefully next to the young female. The sensei looked at the young feminine and asked,"Still thinking about him?" Hinata then began to grow nervous to the sensei's question. She looked up and asked "You know as well?" Kakashi then looks at Naruto and so does Hinata as he and Sakura walk away from each other. "Of course I know" Hinata turns to the sharengan holder "He is my student after all" he says smiling. Hinata then begins to worry 'how many people know I like Naruto, this is bad'

Kakashi figures out what is going on in the Hyuga's head, "Don't worry he doesn't know yet, he is pretty dense." Said the sensei reassuringly. Hinata had to agree, Naruto was one of the densest people she knew. On that note, Hinata decided to ask," how can I tell him though?" Kakashi scratched his head trying to figure out an answer to such a question. Then an idea came up," Just be yourself"

'Easier said then done' thought Hinata when all of a sudden Captain Yamato popped up. "Hello there lady Hinata, Sempai there is news of a bunch of rouge hidden mist ninja and they told me to tell everyone to be on alert."

"thank you Yamato, ill tell the others, now about your problem Hinata I'll help you more after this situation is taken care of, ok" reassured Kakashi. Hinata nodded her head as the two sanseis vanished. Hinata then sighed and started to her house.

On the way there, she saw Naruto talking to Sakura," Thanks, I knew you would finally agree to it" said Naruto excitedly holding Sakura's hands together. "Of course, were old friends."

"Alright see you at eight, bye Sakura,"

"See ya Naruto," they then went their separate ways leaving a heart broken young lady behind. "Sakura is going out with Naruto…" whimpered the young women before she dashed of out of the village and into the forest.

I was close to dawn as the heart broken ninja walked through the forest with tears in her eyes. 'why am I sad, Sakura deserved someone like Naruto, so why do I hate her a bit' Hinata thought to herself as she leaned against a large tree, as the sky slowly became crimson. As she let her tears slowly fall from her face, she heard a whistling sound. Curious she fallowed the sound until she saw a dim light, a light of a campfire. She slowly made her way to the light, as she slowly pushed away the foliage, she saw a small campfire and one sole man standing around it. "Hay young lady, why are you crying on such a lovely evening?"

-Will Hinata get over that Naruto is dating Sakura and who is this mystery man in the forest, is he friend, or foe?


	5. Ending or is it?

this is my longest one and im proud, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey young lady why are you crying on such a lovely evening?" said the mysterious man. Hinata quickly pulled out a kuni,"Who are you!" the man looked tall and it seemed like he was boiling something in the small pot over the camp fire. He wore a strange black and white cloche and had a deep voice. The cloche looked old and tarnished but it still covered most of the stranger. "Wooh girl don't get so mad, especially after you cried" said the stranger as he continued to stir the pot. Hinata still in position to strike asks," Who are you, and why are you here?" but the man still stirred the pot and didn't reply. Hinata then becomes frustrated 'what should I do, I had better warn someone' but then remembers she is alone. "Hay don't be a sour puss and have some miso soup" as he takes a ladle full of miso soup and pours it into a wooden bowl and puts it down next to him. Hinata looks at the soup with distrust but then notices she hadn't eaten since this morning. "Come on and eat some before it gets cold" says the stranger as he pours another for him.

Hinata looked at the soup again and slowly put away her kuni, and took the bowl of miso soup from him and sipped it a bit. To her surprise," It's delicious!" She began to gulp down the amazing soup, and when she finished, she sighed in satifaction. "That was amazing soup, thank you" thanked Hinata as she bowed to the nice stranger. He simply smiled and continued to drink his, "My pleasure, a good bowl of miso soup always makes me smile when I feel down." Hinata then remembered why she was out here and frowned catching the stranger's attention. "Hay, if you don't mind by asking, why were you crying?" Hinata then sat back down in despair," My heart broke" he wined softly.

"Ah, is that so, how?"

"The person that I love is with someone else"

"Oh, did you confess your love"

"No" Hinata then slowly began to cry.

The stranger drank some more miso soup and asked," Why didn't you ask him?"

"Because I was afraid, afraid that he would deny me and hate me"

"Oh, what kind of person is this young man," Hinata wiped her tears," he's friendly, and loyal, and never gives up on his friends, and is the sweetest person I know."

"Ah" the man nodded and drank more soup and replied," Then why would he hate you?" Hinata then realized what he said and stopped crying," What did you say?"

"If he is sweet and friendly, then why would he hate you for that one question?"

Hinata finally put it together 'he wouldn't hate me, or deny me, he is right'. She then jolted up and thanked the stranger" thank you mister…" she paused and looked up from her bow," who are you?" Hinata looked up to find the man had gone, with the campfire, pot and all. 'Thank you' thought Hinata as she began to walk of.

All of a sudden she herd a snap and grabbed her kuni. From the trees sprung four Hidden mist ninja throwing waves of kunai at the young ninja. Hinata blocked as many as she could before one nocked her kuni out of her hand. As she dodged the remaining weapons, something pierced her leg. 'A dart!' Hinata began to feel her body begin to numb up as she struggled to stay standing." Don't bother, thanks to the tranquilizer dart, you are now paralyzed for a while" said one of the rouges. As Hinata slowly fell to the ground she thought it was the end for her 'Am I going to die now, am I going to die before I tell Naruto I love him?' As the rouge ninja drew their blades, Hinata was ready to face her death, "Rasengan!"

As the ninja turned around to see who was there, they saw a young man with blonde hair and a sphere of chakra in his hand running towards them. "Get away from her!" As the rasengan made contact with one, two others were absorbed in the explosion with dust and rocks flying in different directions. As the dust settled, the only one that stood there was the young hero. " Naruto" whispered the maiden as she tried to standup. There stood Naruto smiling as he walked towards Hinata," Hinata are you alright?" As the paralyzed ninja struggled to grasp her hero, Naruto saw in the corner of his eye a silowet of the forth Mist ninja," Fire ball jutsu!" yelled the rouge as a huge mass of fire went strait for, "Hinata!"

She saw the raging fire going strait towards her knowing she couldn't make it. When suddenly, Naruto went in the way of the fireball. 'Naruto'…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see her hero. He was holding her in his arms, and she couldn't have been anywhere else. "Hinata, are you alright?" asked Naruto in worry. Hinata looked up at him and smiled," Yes, thanks to you". Naruto sighed in joy "thank goodness, because I wanted to tell you something" Hinata's eyes grew wide, her heartbeat become faster and faster. "Hinata, will you go out with m…hm!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, the young Hyuga was kissing him, and he gladly kissed her back. After what felt like hours of bliss, Hinata whispered "Yes, I love you, Naruto." Naruto gave a warm smile," I love you to, Hinata." As Naruto carried the young Hyuga maiden home, Hinata swore she would never forget today.

* * *

What did you think of that story? Hope you guys liked it, and if you did, review and follow for more anime like this, and if you want, you can recommend an anime and ill try to make any story you want about it. Nothing inappropriate though. Take care, see-yah!


	6. Epologue

Sorry but this must be told.

*A month has passed since Hinata won Naruto's heart that day. It turned out that Naruto was secretly asking for advice from Sakura, and was practicing with her so he could confess it to Hinata. Hinata thought that was kind of shallow, even for Naruto, but she was glad anyways. All that mattered was that they were a couple at last.*

Hinata and Naruto were at a hillside, watching the clouds pass by in peace and quiet. "Hey, Naruto, remember the day you asked me out?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata with a grin," Of course silly, why wouldn't I"

"Well remember when that fireball jutsu came towards me you blocked it,"

"Yah, wait now that you mention it, that fireball didn't seem that powerful, I didn't get burnt one bit" Hinata looked at Naruto's face with question," What do you mean, everything else was burnt around us" Both of them were puzzled, and then Naruto's remembered something. "When the fire ball was about to hit, I saw a man with a weird cloche on and he smiled at me." Hinata shifted frantically over to Naruto, "Was he his cloche black and white?" she asked with an astonished face.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, and no, well sort of, he gave me advice on have to be brave enough to say that I loved you."

"He seems pretty cool, what was his name?" Hinata opened her mouth, but then closed it in dismay, "He didn't tell me his name"

"Oh, well where ever you are stranger thanks." Hinata looked as Naruto stood up to bow. She then smiled and stood up to bow as well. 'Thank you' Naruto grabs hold of Hinata's hand, and with a smile on both of their faces, they start back to the hidden leaf.

The End

What did you think, sorry to leave the explaining to one small chapter like this. As for the mystery man, his job is not over yet. Review and follow for more anime stories, and remember I am still taking suggestions. Se ya guys soon!


End file.
